Vladimir Sharapov
Vladimir Sharapova (ウラジミールシャラポフ, Urajimīru Sharapofu) typical referred to as Vlad (ブラッド, Buraddo) by those who support him, and feared throughout the centuries as Dracula (ドラキュラ, Dorakyura), is one of the most infamous villains throughout history. Because of sinister nature, villains have attempted to mimic or claim him as their superior or master. In recognition of his might, the Hero Association has branded him as the No. ? criminal on the Most Wanted List; a feat very few attain and much less retain. Despite his many followers, Vlad works with no one, claiming to be affiliated only to himself and serve his own selfish desires. Throughout it all, Vlad is rumored to have never lost a fight, for which he has been given the epithet: *insert epithet*. However, much like other villains, Vlad's history is filled with catastrophe, adversity, and misfortune. Appearance The personification of evil and destruction is limited to one face. Throughout the generations, his appearance has been portrayed in many different ways. But those who have been cursed to see his true form and lived, Vladimir does not look his age. He possesses blonde hair with green highlights. Vladimir also has his iconic mustache. His eyes are the color of the devil's; bright red. Dracula is well built and muscular, possessing what appears to be lean muscles. While not limited to a single outfit, Vladimir is often portrayed in black. In most depictions, his attire is rather formal and in some instances royal. While his legend begin shortly after the birth of quirks, his tale is often to confused and merged with that of the original work of fiction. Thus in many instances, he is perceived as royalty. Unknown to most, he uphold this appearance. Personality Vladimir's character revolves around his mystery, he carries a distinct persona. This persona is centered around instinct. He is a man who defines himself as a killer. He doesn't shy away from battles and he doesn't take kindly to anybody getting in his way. This gives him very anti-social traits that make it difficult for him to form relationships and make friends. As a result, he is a loner who often does his own thing. Chief among this aspect of his psychology is his anger. Because Vladimir is so driven by instinct, he is quick to anger and has little aversion to violence. Some of this may also stem from being able to heal due to his undead physiology. Whereas the traditional instincts of fight or flight hold strong in everyone, most are biologically wired to avoid battles wherever possible so as to avoid damage to the body or environment. But Vladimir rare has to worry about such damage. His body is durable enough to heal from most wounds and because of this, he is much more prone to fighting and violence. Couple this with his powerful instincts and he becomes almost predatory in nature, ferociously seeking out his enemies while protecting what few resources he has left. The effects of human testing on his character cannot be understated. While his anti-social personality was well-defined beforehand, human testing only made it worse by treating him as a test subjecting and putting him through the painful routines and tests. This process further robbed him of his humanity and he became very much the Dracula that identifies him. His ability to escape and resist human tests highlight a powerful desire to not be controlled, which can be both a natural reaction and an extension of his loner persona. His predatory character also helps push him to seeking vengeance on those who wrong him rather than run away. The more he is treated as an animal, the more enraged he becomes. It shows in his distinct "berserker rage" where instinct nearly completely takes over and his violence drives him even further into madness. Being ostracized for several years and later being subjected to human testing would lead to him developing an inferiority complex which would later stem into a superiority complex upon his escape. Following his forced freedom, he obtained a mindset that his quirk and physiology made him a species above that of any other and thus has little care for those "beneath him". As a result, he cares little for human life, slaughtering them like a butcher kills cattle. With human blood acting as his source subsistence contributing to this mentality, the concept of killing no longer even fazes him. When other choose to ally with him, Vladimir still hold little to no regard for them, using them as a means to an end. But as stated, this mentality has been conjured up due to years of oppression and segregation. History Early Life Vladimir's tale begins centuries before the current time, during an era very different than the one today. No heroes, no villains, and when quirks were still an anomaly. Born in an isolated town in the northern part of Russia, very little was expected of the young boy. Being the youngest of many sibling, Vladimir was neglected and was considered an outcast among his siblings. His parents did not adore him much as he didn't really like anything he ate nor did he enjoy going outside, particularly during the day. Due to his unusual habits, his siblings and those his age called him the Demon child. Eventually his parent started to believe in the childish mockery and began to get to take him to church and continuously have him blessed by the priest. But everything changed when Vladimir turned four. All his nasty habit became terribly worst. His dislike of sunlight, transformed into the inability to go outside. And his dislike towards everything his parents served, led to his inability to consume any of the latter. His parents grew worrisome and believed that their son was possessed by a devil. Thus one night, the boy was taken to the church and and the priest attempted to perform an exorcism, in order to remove the demonic soul from his body. Disinterested in seeing their child undergo such a volgur procedure, Vladimir was left in the hand of the priest. The exorcism felt more like a battle. The priest utilizing all the of his powers, which included holy water, sitings from the bible, the holy cross etc., all of which seemed very effective. But just as the priest had run out of exorcist methods, Vladimir would successfully complete his first kill, sucking the blood and killing the priest. And Vladimir left the church, not to return home. Days following, the remainder of the town heard word of the "Vampire child", and united together to hunt Vladimir down. The hunt was led by his own father, who, as a religous man, would grow to hate his own child. Hiding the day, and attacking during the night, one by one, villager by villager, Vladimir drained the life out of those he knew. Rumors and word spread of the "Return of Dracula". Eventually, as the conglomerates numbers began to dwindle down, people began to flee. Despite their fading interest in hunting him down and incredible fear of him, Vladimir continued to hunt them down, as if it were second nature. Eventually all that was left was his family. But even they were not safe from his terror. He slaughtered each and every one of his brothers and sister and consumed their blood for food. He saved his parents for last, but refused to eat them as "eating my parents would be bad for my stomach.". Once these events unfolded, Vladimir was six years old. And rumor of the "Return of Count Dracula" had spread all throughout Russia. Werewolves and Vampires With the concept of quirks eventually reaching the most powerful people in the world, a bounty was placed on Vladimir's head but not for his crimes. Rather the bounty was only valid if Vladimir was captured alive due to the government interested in performing tests. And so, within the time frame of a year, the hunter would become the hunted. Using the "fictional" tales of vampires as a guide people from throughout Russia would try their hand in taking down the infamous child. Some methods seemed to work: holy water, crosses, silver, and garlic all seemed to have some effect on the young vampire. Nonetheless, as Vladimir discovered he had more and more weaknesses, he also discovered his various strengths. The results of his hunting effectively granted him a form of training and the time to hone his skills. For two years, he fought countless people who dedicated their lives to hunting him down. Unfortunately for the hunters, not one who laid eyes on him ever lived to tell the tale. After two years of gruesome combat and massacre, Vladimir eventually made it out of Russia and unknowingly entered Finland. Wandering through the woods one night, Vladimir would meet someone who many would say he was destined to meet. Vladimir met Miyamoto Mikio another young boy with a situation very similar to his own. Supernatural Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Vladimir is recognized as the most fearsome villain in the world. As the personification of evil and chaos, Vladimir is feared as the world greatest monster. Only a handful villains and heroes can put up a meaningful fight, much less succeed in winning. His physical abilities can be described as nothing short of supernatural. Even in a world where everyone is perceived as incredible, Vladimir is considered an outlier among outliers. Many would attribute his insanely powerful physique due to his undead physiology, however this would prove to be false. During project Supernatural, Vladimir's body would continuously be pushed to its very limits again and again, being forced to endure testing and training that would essentially make him a living weapon. This, along with decades of hunting, killing, and eating, has made Vladimir truly a powerful opponent. As a fighter, his physical attributes are viewed as unmatched. Even the toughest of villains and heroes would struggle and even fail to fight this monster in a head to head fight. And yet when it appears Vladimir could not possibly get any stronger, his vampire physique grants him a boost that gives him an edge over most. Consuming human blood for subsistence, it is for these reasons he has maintained his status as highest in the food chain for decades. Immense Strength: Vladimir possesses insanely powerful strength. While not bulky like many other strength oriented heroes, it is believed that Vladimir's muscles are condense holding great power in a smaller area. His natural abilities allowed him to eliminate humans with a single blow. During his fight with Takeo Mikio, his punches lead to the deforestation of trees for several kilometers and he was only eight years of age. Though after being captured and undergoing experimentation and training during project Supernatural, his strength would increase exponentially. With a simple flick of the wrist, he can easily break bones and twist the least malleable of materials. As part of his physiology, his physical abilities are contingent on the amount of blood he consumes. As a result, his strength have no bounds. It is stated that in his peak form, he could even match Hercules in raw power, though there are no evidence to support this. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Probably the only thing on par with his devilish strength is Vladimir's incredible speed and agility. Much like his strength, Vladimir's speed is often compared to quirks that specialize in the speed enhancement. To the untrained naked eye, the most basic of movements come out as blurs, if even that. Against professional heroes and villains, his movements are considered to be too fast to react against. His speed has only been seen to pale against Takeo Mikio, who has been seen breaking the sound barrier, though this was before he underwent project Supernatural. Within the darkness, he is perceived to be unbeatable. Swiftly able to to maneuver in the shadows, it is said darkness is his greatest ally. Vladimir is also as agile as he is fast. Capable of pivoting and adjusting his movements within a moments notice, his body is very nimble. Enhanced Reflexes: As someone who has been fighting and killing for over a century, it is to be expected that Vladimir has an amazing battle sense. This battle sense often translates to his amazing reflexes. Over the years, Vladimir has seen and fought against various fighting styles and tactics. And while he could not recall each individual, his body has displayed a great sense of muscles memory to react to moves that are very familiar. As stated, Vladimir is a creature of instinct and often times than not, Vladimir can react to attacks without giving them much thought. While this battle sense can be a powerful tool, it is mostly due to his nearly invulnerable physique. Due to the fact he is not cautious about self preservation, his body act on its own accord and is not limited to the minds thoughts. Because of this, laying a single blow against Vladimir is a challenge in its own right. Immortality: As a vampire, Vladimir possesses an ability that has been sought out since the beginning of time. If provided an adequate amount of human blood, Vladimir could theoretically live forever. Also working in contingent with this ability is his near invulnerable physique. While severely weak to several things, for the most part Vladimir can heal or regenerate almost all damage. This ability is probably his greatest asset in battle. Complimenting each of his other abilities, Vladimir does not need to worry about his body not responding in battle. In conjunction with this ability is Vladimir's incredible pain tolerance. While most wounds heal quickly enough where the pain is minimal, Vladimir really developed an incredible tolerance for pain during his trials in Supernatural. Undergoing a series of painful test daily, his body has become almost numb to pain, even the against the weapons that are effective against him. Incredible Stamina: Part of being one with the undead means that Vladimir is no longer limited to the flaws of the human physique. Exhaustion and fatigue are rarely ever seen from Vladimir. His body works like a well oiled machine, always in peak condition or greater. As seen when he fought Takeo during this final battle, Vladimir can fight for hours as long as he is well nourished. The only time where signs of stamina depletion are visible is when Vladimir has not consumed over an extended period of time. When he is blood deprived, all of Vladimir's physical abilities weakened, essentially entering a state of malnutrition. Ways of Combat Martial Arts Despite coming off as a meat head, Vladimir is cultured in many fighting styles. While he has never undergone any form of formal training, Vladimir is as great a fighter as any other. Over the years, he has accumulated various types of martial arts fighting styles through fighting a number of opponents. Because of this, his methods of combat seem a bit unorthodox and even random. Yet to him, it comes off as a natural response, instinct almost. The best way to describe his form of martial arts is the perfect mesh of ways of combat from across the globe. Kicks, punches, pressure points, bare palm, and much more. While Vladimir has never formally named this fighting style, it has earned a name over the years; the Fusion Style. Throughout the years, many have attempted to mimic the fusion style but none have succeeded. Part of this is a result of personal experience against an array of fighting styles over the decades that few to none can claim. But the other reason is due to his vampire physique. As the fusion style is a mesh of various styles, there are moments where shifting between movement can punish the body in way that can be detrimental for most fighters. However, because Vladimir can recover from movements rather quickly and has an inhuman tolerance for pain, these methods of attacks are possible. On top of his unholy healing capabilities, these attack pack quite the punch due to his devil power and speed. This fighting style has been described as the perfect method of attacking victims for Vladimir. Marksmanship Vladimir has been described as a natural sharpshooter. While it has been stated that his proficiency with a gun is due to his supernatural reflex and unmatched experience, it seems to be less complicated than that. From the moment he picked up the gun at a very young age, his shot has been very accurate. His weapons of choice are a couple of hand cannon pistols, though he has been seen utilizing various others. While appearing to be brutish at certain points, Vladimir uses his noggin more often than not. When dealing with with great numbers, he'll be seen using his guns over direct hand to hand combat. While Vladimir has the skill to perform instant kill shots, he prefers injuring his target and then killing them through feasting on them. While Vladimir is not very keen on maintaining relationships, he does have one who supplies him with various types of weapons and bullet type. His arsenal of weapons is supposedly vast and he claims to have a weapon to take down any beast. Quirk Vampire-form: is a mutant-class quirk that, as the name suggests, grants Vladimir all the characteristic of a . As a result, Vladimir has become the mightiest of the undead, and considered to be the top of the food chain.... Moves Synopsis Equipment Creation & Concept While creating Vladimir, I did great research on some of the most loved/hated villains in fiction and nonfiction. I really drew inspiration from characters like Voldemort, Frieza, Pain (Nagato Uzumaki), Vegeta, and King Bradley. Acquiring various personality traits from each of these characters, I would develop the personality that is Vladimir; this narcissistic devil monster with a superiority complex. Once I finished sculpting his personality, I quickly rushed to his abilities which had me stumped for a long time. While I was tempted to go the advanced world changing/alchemist/omnipotent-esque route, it didn't feel right. Vladimir wasn't dumb, but he wasn't the most sophisticated nor manipulative person either. Thus a quirk that could manipulate the surrounding or those around him would be of no use to him. Eventually I came to the conclusion that he needed a quirk that embodied evil and would force people to follow him without being an adequate leader. This concept would eventually lead me to coming up with a Vampire quirk. With a powerful ability and personality in mind, all I needed was a compelling story to support it. Using Dracula as a base, and taking inspiration from Wolverine, I came up with a Wolves vs Vampire theme along abandonment and sorrow which would lead to a sensible sinister personality. In all, the goal of Vladimir is to create the site's number one villain. Attempting to create another All for One would be impossible due to the site's current quirk limitations and so a different route was needed to complete such a job. Hopefully I get the number one slot. Quotes Trivia * References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Mutant Quirk Users